innocent perfection
by Sasorii
Summary: all Sasori wanted to do now was to leave this pathetic village. but a pink haired girl was meddling with his mind. Stopping him from making a move. "come with me and I'll show you the world." Sasosaku AU traveling/adventure
1. Chapter 1

Excitement was flowing through his veins, he had heard that his parents were finally coming home after a long mission.

imagine the fun he would have telling his stories in return hearing theirs as well. It sure had been a awful long time since he had felt his last hug from his mother.

a knock was heard on his door.

knowing fully well who it was, he opened the door with bright , shining topaz eyes and a wide grin.

"granny Chiyo ! Have they returned ? Are Mother and Father Home from thier mission ?" He chirped in excitement.

His Grandmother looked quite saddened, which almost explained the answer to his question."

"no dear... actually they were sended directly on another mission."

his cheerful smile faded and the shine in his eyes got lost.

"Oh."

"but they told me that we could still have fun together, I can teach you many tricks till your old enough to master them, okay?"

he simply nodded while staring towards the ground.

all he could do now was Wait.. Wait.. and Wait...

oh how he hated waiting !

He was so constantly lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice a tear strolling down the elders cheeks.

'how can i explain the truth to him, he's just too young to even accept Death...'

she thought and went out of the room.

maybe he could figure it out himself through the passage of time.

* * *

4 years later Sasori Akasuna sucessfully became a Chunin.

He was known as a highly skilled Shinobi who used Puppets as a weapon.

He was becoming one of the skilled Puppet masters and Puppets meant everything to him, for they were Art in his point of view.

The highest value of Art was of it being Eternal in his opinion.

the more he created puppets the more his desire strengthened to create more.

one day Sasori was chiseling a wooden sculpture, giving it shape as that was a part of his next project.

connecting different pieces and adding weapons _he was really absorbed in his art._

All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door.

"who is it?'

he asked very solemnly.

"you have a visitor."

it was Granny Chiyo's voice.

 _Visitors_? He hardly had any visitors... To be more specific , no body ever visited him before...besides Chiyo.

"Who is this Visitor?"

he asked rather curiously but it never showed in his monotone voice.

"she is a girl from your team i suppose..."

she? now he was interested.

"let her come in."

the door opened revealing a girl almost to his height.

She had long Luxurious pink hair, green emerald eyes which never lost their shine, a big forehead and a pretty face.

she was also a Chunin.

She was supposed o his teams new replacement member

although he wasn't fully aware of the situation he guessed it correctly

"h..Hi"

she tried her best to smile and waved towards Sasori.

he just gave her a cold and hard stare.

she slowly walked towards his table and looked at what he was doing.

"What do you want?"

"if you are not aware, I'm your new teammate..."

"I'm already aware."

"should we at least Introduce ourselves?"

he highly wanted to disagree but a part of him wanted to know her.

"just make it quick."

After hearing his command , She immediately stopped staring at his creations.

"Oh! my name Is Sakura Haruno, I'm adapted to Genjitsu, I can lay destructive punches because of my _monstrous strength_ as said by my teacher... You ?"

after drinking all the information in , He began.

"my name is Sasori Akasuna, I like making puppets and remodeling my puppet collection, I believe that Art is what lasts Eternally never Rotting or Fading. I extremely Dislike to be kept waiting."

After feeling a satisfaction about his introductory he started to continue in his work forgetting about the pinkette beside him.

"your creations are extraordinary ! I have barely seen any puppets but these are wonderful."

smirking slightly at the comment he felt the urge to show her more of his creations.

he liked it whenever someone appreciated his art , so why not show it to a new girl who was his new teammate if she seemed to be interested?

* * *

A/N:

GOOODDDDD !M AWFULLLY SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER...

I'm new on this website and this is literally my newest creation for Sasosaku...

I suck at writing -_-

please go easy on me because I'm new !

i would really appreciate if you guys review because when I read them I get more courage for writing the next chapter ^w^

~JA ne


	2. Chapter 2

In sunagakure , the way of dividing the younger Shinobi into teams was slightly different than in Konohagakure.

Instead of having three young genin, they take two genins and make up a team assigning them with a Sensei.

Sasori's team consisted of his new teammate Sakura as mentioned before and his _Sensei , Kaito._

The red head had founded out that Sakura's monstrous strength was really true.

During his team's training Sakura had smashed his puppets with ease leaving the wood shattered in pieces alongside the weapons thrown on the floor.

His hard work had been destroyed in a mere seconds which angered him greatly.

Although nothing could be done now, except for repairing them and making new ones.

He thought that he would go directly to his working room and replace his broken pieces with something new but a voice interrupted him from doing anything further.

" Sasori? Can you stop by for some snacks on the way with me? After this training I got awfully hungry. I'm sure you would be too."

"No, actually I have some wor…"

His stomach didn't agree with him and started rumbling. He blushed a little then looked back at Sakura who was chuckling lightly.

"Umm, ok I guess. I'll eat a little."

Sakura grinned excitedly and went to her favorite Café.

There she ordered some Anko Dumplings for herself and asked Sasori what he wanted.

He replied that he could go with anything.

Slightly surprised at his actions she ordered umeboshi and onigiri for him.

She kind of felt like he would like it.

Sasori was a little surprised as he saw Umeboshi,

He really liked them whenever Granny Chiyo would buy it for him.

They both happily ate their food and paid for themselves.

Sakura felt an urge to thank him for at least spending some time with her.

"Thank you."

Sasori raised a brow.

Why was she thanking him?

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you because you at least bothered to spend some time with me at lunch."

"Oh, Most Welcome."

She smiled and went towards the direction of where she lived.

The wind blew in her face as she ran making her long pink locks flow gracefully.

Sasori wondered if he had even seen such a beautiful sight.

Forgetting about his puppets for once, he walked back home.

The other day Sasori and Sakura received an assassination mission, their Sensei Akai couldn't come with them because he was already sent to another mission.

The two had to assassinate a ninja in the hidden mist.

Sakura organized all of her weapons which would come in handy.

Kunais,Shurikens and a katana.

She didn't used a katana much but she had experienced fighting with it.

She also took some recourse such as water and food pills.

Sasori ? Well… he just took his puppet scrolls with him.

Sasori had told Sakura to meet him at the suna gate in less than 10 minutes at 6 in the morning.

She ran at full speed for she knew that the impatient red head hated to be kept waiting more than anything else.

"You are two minutes late."

She sighed.

"Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does, a better person should always be punctual."

She simply nodded and they both settled off.

They were running at great speed on the low ground.

Sakura thought that the red head was only great at puppet controlling but his speed was entirely great.

His hazel eyes were focusing sharply on the ground and the surroundings being cautious if they came across a trap.

When they reached a forest they switched from the ground to the higher trees.

They were really quiet so Sakura thought that she should break the disturbing silence

"Do you think that the enemy has settled a trap?"

"I'm not certain, we might've not come across one yet but stay cautious, on your guard there could be one waiting for us."

"Okay, Sasori mind if I ask you a question?"

He was not the talkative type but he didn't wanted to disappoint the pinkette he wasn't actually sure why.

"Go on."

"Are you an expert in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu besides in puppetry?" 

Of course he was good in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu , what kind of silly question is that?

"That's a stupid question , I am good in both."

"Oh, I was simply curious."

A little frown appeared on her face which went unnoticed by Sasori.

Soon, they reached the Hidden mist.

They hid behind the nearest rock.

"We're here… so don't make a sound. I'll help us sneak in."

Sasori said and quietly snuck behind on one of the village Guards.

He knocked him out and the path was clear.

Then he motioned towards her to come out from behind the rock.

She nodded and ran with him inside…

They had finally founded their victim.

He was so easy to kill.

"Two little twerps are going to kill me how saddening."

"We will tell you _Who_ the little twerp is Right now !"

Sakura pumped her chakra in her fist and aimed for his stomach.

"SHANNAROO!"

She blew him off the ground..

When he landed blood came out from his mouth.

"Quick SASORI !"

Sasori flicked his finger which was actually a command through his Chakra thread to the puppet.

The puppet's mouth opened and needles fired towards the enemy.

The needles were covered in fatal poison created by Sasori himself.

The needles sinked into the enemy's body which made him fall on the ground and he started flinching.

"Y….you lit…..little b…brats aren't kids…."

Sakura was going to kick him till Sasori pulled her back.

"Leave him, our job here is done, he will die in a few hours because of my poison, let's go."

Sakura looked deeply into the red head's hazel orbs

They were a little too close.

Sasori was holding her arm, his old attempt of pulling her back.

"Sorry, My apologies."

He said and released her.

"It's ok."

She smiled.

Then they both ran in the direction of their home village.

When they reached into the depths of the forest it was very late.

"I think we should stop here for the night."

"But it would be very risky because we just killed a shinobi, some people might Hunt us down."

"I'll just add some genjitsus and booby traps."

"Ugh, fine."

After adding a few traps she returned where they were camping for the night.

Sasori had already placed a fire alongside the camp and was sitting beside it waiting for her to return.

"I have prepared a bed for you.'

He said in his monotone voice and pointed a finger inside the camp which showed the bed.

"Thank you Sasori!"

He just nodded.

She took off her weapon pouches and her back pack.

She was really thirsty so she took out her water bottle and drank it.

She saved the half for Sasori if he needed it just in case because he got foolish enough for forgetting to take any useful resources and that was extremely unlike him.

She soon closed her eyes and sleep took over her and she was taken into the realm of dreams.

Sasori soon entered the tent and his eyes directly landed on the pinkette who was dozing peacefully.

Her long hair were scattered and she was smiling in her sleep.

She looked so graceful and beautiful…..

He didn't wanted to wake her up for she seemed to be having wonderful dreams.

Kneeling beside her filling the empty space in the tent,he took off his headband and placed it beside him.

While lying he noticed that he was having a good view of the pinkette's face.

He placed the bangs which were falling on her face behind her ears.

What was happening to him? Why was he committing such actions?

Ignoring those questions he drifted off to sleep.

Although deep, deep down he wanted this moment to last eternally.

A/N: So how was this chapter ? Please review ! w


	3. Chapter 3

After the comfortable night sleep the two packed their Camping material and prepared to leave.

"Sasori? Did you sleep well tonight?"

Sakura felt like she should start a conversation even if it meant to be unnecessary questions, since Sasori didn't talked much.

"It was passable."

And Sasori didn't knew why he was even bothering to answer her questions.

But he felt like this pinkette was kind of changing him, somehow.

They were recently going from tree to tree, jumping in a pace.

Soon, Sasori felt a little pain in his leg and fell down towards the ground from his jump.

He couldn't even regain himself to fall in a proper landing position.

He waited for the impact to take over but it never came.

When it came to his notice Sakura had caught him before he could even fall on the ground.

"Sasori! Are you ok? What happened?"

The harsh pain surged through his leg like a flow of current.

He groaned and squinted his eyes shut.

He had learned to endure pain but this was a bit too much.

"Where does it hurts?"

"I…In the l…left leg…"

She forced her chakra in the palm of her hand and placed it over his leg.

She was observing his leg.

' _Oh no! He has a huge deep cut and blood is constantly flowing….it feels like it was made yesterday when we were fighting the enemy. Why the hell He didn't informed me of this yesterday?'_

She rolled over his Pant's sleeve and saw the formed deep gash.

Thank goodness she had learnt Medical ninjutsu from her teacher.

Her palm started to glow with green colored Chakra and she placed it on the gash.

As the damaged cells started to rebuild and heal up, the red head flinched and groaned once again

"Shh… It's going to be okay."

That sentence kind of calmed him.

After some minutes the bleeding stopped and the gash disappeared leaving a _hard-to- notice scar._

He was able to walk and now they were going to return back to Suna.

Sasori was feeling a lot better and that was because of Sakura's healing.

There was one problem.

 _He didn't knew how to thank her…._

On the other hand Sakura was happy that she healed Sasori's leg but she felt a little guilt that she received no word of thanks from him.

The two reached the Gates of their home village, the guard recognizing them as Suna Shinobi, allowed them to enter.

The two reached towards the Kazekage's office and informed him that their mission was complete.

The kazekage nodded and gave them the pay meant for receiving after completing their assignment.

After that the two bowed formally and left the office in an instant.

Sasori walked towards his home without uttering a single word from his mouth.

Sakura did the same but was still feeling sad about the thing she felt guilt about previously.

Maybe that was Sasori's way…

Being on the same team meant she had to get used it.

Sighing she unlocked on the door to her apartment.

Being alone was tough wasn't it? She too had no parents like Sasori but her story was quite different from his.

When she was just a newly born baby her parents died under a massacre and she was sent to an orphanage into Suna.

She received an Apartment when she was old enough to be able to live on her own.

It was quite sad…. She hadn't felt love before like other kids parents gave to their children.

But Sakura was extremely kind,

The reason behind her kindness was _loneliness which she had faced._

But now she was used to it.

Sasori felt rarely weird.

Maybe it was that he didn't eat much?

No…. he didn't thanked Sakura for healing him.

It if was not for her, he would be still lying there in unbearable pain.

What if she was hurt?

When did Akasuna no Sasori cared for others feelings?

 _That's enough_ he had to find a way of thanking her or he wouldn't be at ease.

From his earlier days, he had heard from a teacher in his academy that little gifts can affect a person heartedly.

"Granny Chiyo, What makes a girl happy?"

Without thinking he said it aloud for his grandma to hear.

The Elder was extremely shocked by the sudden change in him.

He hardly talked to her and even if he did it would be about his puppet's material or tools he would be needing.

But asking about how to make a girl happy?

She thought that she was hearing things…

"Could you say that again dear?"

"Granny I have told you before, I don't like repeating myself."

"Making a girl happy you say? Is it for the pretty pink haired girl which is in your team isn't it?"

He just nodded with half lidded eyes, seeming uninterested in the situation but the truth said that he was.

"Their many things which can please a girl, like giving her flowers or chocolates, or taking her out somewhere, some girls like plushy objects."

"Oh…"

He knew exactly what he needed to give.

Her hairs reminded him of Cherry Blossoms….

He took out some pieces of wood and stated carving them with a chisel.

He made small exact beautifully carved symmetrical petals, and a whole cherry blossom flower

Then he connected them , which made a very attractive bracelet.

He was sure that giving this to her would cure the weird feeling building inside of him for some time.

The next morning after the two were finished with their training Sasori walked towards Sakura to show his little gift he made especially for her.

He took it out of his pocket and presented it to the Pinkette.

"What's this for?"

Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a 'thank you' gift for healing me during the mission, I'm sorry that I was not able to _thank_ you before."

Sakura was extremely surprised.

Sasori who was rude before was being so gentle right now….

She thought that she was dreaming or something.

Anyways, the bracelet was really beautiful.

It fitted perfectly around her wrist, and the wood was sculpted to perfectly that it didn't contained a single scratch.

"Aww Sasori, you didn't have to make this for me, being a medical ninja it's my duty to take care of my teammates who are injured. By the way thank you so much for this! It's absolutely Gorgeous… I really love the design; it matches exactly with my name."

Hearing these lines made Sasori feel much better.

He felt like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

For the first time like In forever he smiled.

According to Sakura, his smile made him look handsome.

"Your welcome, Sakura."

She was taken off by his sudden response and when her name rolled of his tongue, it was the first time He said her name.

The afternoon went quite wonderfully for Sakura, she looked at the bracelet which hung on her wrist.

She traced her fingers on the smooth wooden petals.

 _It was truly a work of Art._

A/N:

Well…. I'm getting used to the features of this website, it was hard at first but now it's fine.

How was this chapter? Please review! It helps me greatly

I might not be able to post a new chapter everyday because of freaking school -_-

But I'll try my hardest

~Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori got much attached with Sakura but never showed it most of the times.

But soon he made many advanced weapons and became farther more than just an expert in puppetry.

He was tired of this place, there was nothing else left for him to put his hands on.

Sunagakure hardly contained things of his interest. It didn't developed something new and interesting which would satisfy his crave.

Sasori also became one of the greatest medics in Suna which helped him in a new idea he was working on.

He tried to make Puppets out of fresh Human Corpses.

One problem, his invention wasn't properly tested yet.

Once he would perfect his new scientific observation he would finally leave this pathetic village.

On one of his assassination mission he took the dead body of the person he was supposed to kill.

He applied a chemical on the corpse, specifically made for this project to stop the process of decay.

After that he took the organs out and washed them, Then he filled them with different types of hidden weaponry.

He was glad that his theory ended as a success.

One more thing that he discovered recently, that a human puppet also works with Chakra.

If a puppet master uses his chakra strings to control he can take advantage of the human puppet's chakra nature. (The Chakra nature the human puppet had when he was previously human)

The only Shinobi in the village with a different and unique ability which caused others to fear of was the current Kage,

 _The third Kazekage._

His ability to control Iron Sand sure was fascinating and it scared others.

He was Sasori's main target…

But he thought of leaving it for now as it was too risky and he was just 13 and a half.

How could he defeat a strong man who had control on such a powerful weapon.

Forgetting it he started to pack his personal things.

Some money, food, puppet tools , puppet scrolls, weapons and everything that will come handy at a survival.

He looked at his grandmother who was sleeping soundingly.

He made a frown, his Grandmother was nice and all but he had to leave.

He made his way towards the gate.

The sand was blowing with the wind, everything sounded serene and calm.

Suddenly he felt a flinch in his chest.

He felt like he was leaving something, something precious and useful.

He grunted and went on trying to forget the feeling but a force stopped him.

He moved his head back to see what was the cause of the sudden force.

It was the girl who was changing him.

 _Sakura_

She was just taking a morning walk near the gates and stopped when she saw a glint of red.

She looked really worried.

Her emerald eyes held concern and she was confused.

"Sasori? What are you doing?"

How could he answer that he was betraying his village, Leaving it….

 _Leaving her…_

He masked his emotions but his eyes failed.

"I'm leaving this place."

Sakura's eyes widened she felt like tearing up.

Why would he leave home village?

"n..no."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I have to leave."

"No! Don't leave me Sasori!"

She screamed and tears flowed from her eyes freely.

Sasori didn't liked how she was crying.

He hated to see her cry. He hated himself to make her cry.

He wanted to see her smile, her smile is what made her look beautiful.

He wanted her to smile again but first he had to stop her from crying.

He wrapped his arms around her body and hushed her.

"Will you come with me if I leave the village?"

The thing ran through her mind,

"Yes."

"Then I would leave the village after 1 and a half year and take you with me, that's a promise. I won't leave you behind for you are my comrade."

She smiled and hugged back.

"Okay."

Later that day, he wondered what would've happened with Sakura if he left the village.

Of course she would've been deeply depressed,

He was glad that she came and stopped him before he committed the action

Because he wasn't able to decide what he would feel if he left the village without her while hurting her.

A/N:

So how was the chapter? Please review!

If you guys don't, I don't really feel like writing the next chapter at all!

XD I will try my best to post the next chapter tomorrow.

~Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you for the reviews! w and yes, thanks for reporting out my grammar mistakes. XD

I will try my best to fix them! And English is actually not my first language, so you might find some mistakes I'm really not surprised.

Anyways, here is the new chapter.

 _Enjoy! And please Review, I love them!_

The mood was tense,

Small, pale grains of sand were blowing in between of two people who were sending death glares in each other's directions.

"Sasori, I never knew that it had to come to this…"

The sandaime Kazekage said while glaring in his opponent's direction.

Hazel eyes glared with fury and lips curled into an evil smirk.

His red hair blew in the air mixing with the color of the sand.

"Unfortunately, it has."

Sasori said while taking the scrolls out from his back belt.

He quickly placed them on the ground and made a cut on his thumb.

Fresh blood bled and he quickly placed his thumb on the seal (which was on the scroll) and his puppets unleashed behind a puff of smoke.

"With material like you, I can easily be unstoppable."

"Crow, Black Ant and Salamander, Tear him to shreds!"

Sasori commanded while connecting his chakra strings to his puppets and with a flick of a finger they moved and aimed weapons at the Third.

Kunai's shot from Black Ants mouth and the Kazekage deflected them from his iron sand making the sand turn into a shielding form.

"Well, I think this battle will take some time to End."

Sasori said and frowned with anger.

But deep inside he was smirking because he had a bunch of new tricks up his sleeve which will kill the Kazekage for sure.

Much time had been passed, and almost all of their chakra had been used up, but Sasori's trick was working.

"Die!"

The Kazekage had applied a shield of iron sand around himself covering most parts of his body,

He was having a little trouble controlling the sand because he was exhausted he was dangerously low on chakra.

Sasori distracted him while throwing multiple kunais with unnoticeable paper bombs hidden.

The Kazekage was able to block some of the Kunai's but a few slipped underneath him.

Soon, they exploded sending the Kazekage flying upwards without being able to control his defense.

Sasori took the chance and sent his puppet, Crow.

He made a deep cut into the Kazekage's Chest.

The sword which he used to stab the Third with, was covered with a blackish purple liquid which was Sasori's new poison.

An insane look reflected in Sasori's eyes along with a smirk like grin.

"Your life ends here Kazekage! Be thankful because I'll make you into something more beautiful. I'll convert you into something eternal and useful, you will be my art."

The Kazekage flinched in pain and he was not able to move because the poison soon flowed with his veins.

"Looks like the poison is starting to take its course, it will kill you in three days but I'll rather make it less painful by finishing you off _right now."_

He said in a dangerous tone and stabbed the Kazekage with a long katana connected to one of his puppets.

He lied still on the ground without making a single flinch or sound.

Sasori finally achieved the masterpiece he longed for, this had taken a long time based on that he hated to kept waiting.

He picked up the dead Kazekage and took him to his working place.

"Wake up."

The kunoichi who was sleeping peacefully groaned in her sleep and changed her position.

Sasori impatiently shook her again n her sleep.

Who was trying to wake her up? Dosen't the alarm work for that purpose instead?

Her eyes quickly shot open and she sat directly on her bed.

"Who's ther…"

"Hey, it's me."

Sasori's voice startled her.

What was her teammate doing in her house at the middle of the night?

If it was the red head paying her a visit, her guts told her that it would be something extremely important.

"Let's go, we leave in half an hour and pack your belongings."

Leaving? Already? This was sooner than she expected.

"What about you?"

"I'll wait, till you do your things."

"ok,…. Wait! Did you kill…"

Sasori hurriedly clamped his hand on her mouth which stopped her from speaking.

"Not here, I'll answer your questions later while we are escaping."

She nodded with her eyes wide.

He removed his hands from her mouth.

"Ok, I'll go and change first."

She said and hurried.

Sakura changed in her usual gear.

She wore a red tank top with a pink medic ninja skirt, black shorts, long boots, leather gloves and her head band.

She packed the essential stuff needed like food, medical herbs, a set of shurikens and kunais, food pills, bandages, her favorite novel and all of her left money.

She wore the bracelet which was especially crafted by Sasori.

It was really special to her because it contained a lot of special memories of her past.

With a satisfied look she ran towards the impatient red head.

"Took you long enough, let's go. We will sneak out from the gates swiftly and quietly."

"Sure."

She smiled and they ran together to the direction of the main gates.


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the gate.

The guards were guarding them as usual.

Sasori swiftly knocked them out and they both ran out.

Sakura didn't knew where the red head was heading to she decided to simply follow him and ask him later.

Their destination was the hidden Stone village according to Sasori.

The sand blew in front of their eyes making the view dimmer to see.

Sakura placed her hands above her eyes to block the sand from entering her emerald eyes.

Sasori was in no condition to run.

He just had a long fight with the strongest person in Suna.

Sure he killed his opponent but got severely injured in return.

He got struck in the waist by the Kazekage in their fight but the wound wasn't made in a vital organ.

He also got a deep cut on his elbow.

Being a great medical Ninja himself, he could heal those injuries himself but he was low on chakra which made him delay the healing process.

After running a few miles he slowed down and started to flinch.

He placed his hand on his wound on the waist and started to pant.

He bit his lower lip.

Sakura noticed the sudden stop in his movement and rushed beside him.

"Sasori! What's wrong?"

She noticed his clenched hand on the waist.

"Are you injured?"

He ignored eye contact and nodded.

"Okay, lie down I'll take a good look."

He said as he was told. Sakura's hand started to glow with green healing Chakra as she placed her hand on his waist to observe the injury.

' _Damn this idiot, it's a big gash and it isn't even healed properly! Why the hell he doesn't inform me?! The cut got even bigger when he was running. If I wasn't here with him he would be lying here! Good thing that I have enough Chakra for healing Sasori.'_

The kunoichi thought while slipping his Suna west off and rolling over his sleeveless undershirt enough to view the wound.

Her inner cursed as she saw the gash.

She pumped her chakra in her hand it started to heal the injury.

He groaned lightly as the cells started to repair.

Soon after a few moments the big gash transformed into a cut.

It was a deep cut although.

It would re open if he made big movements.

She made a small stitch on the cut and applied a bandage on.

"There…

All done."

She noticed the cut on his elbow due to his Suna west taken off.

She healed the cut with ease and the red head slightly relaxed.

Sakura thought that he should take it easy and stop for some time.

"I think you should rest for a whil…."

But before she knew it and finished her sentence, Sasori's eyes were already shut and he was sleeping soundingly.

She wanted to laugh at how defenseless and innocent he seemed in his current state.

She placed his head on her lap and smiled.

She didn't feel bad for leaving her village at all…

For she wasn't lonely anymore.

The red Head was awaken after 4 hours of sleep.

Later, The two hurried to the Stone Village.

They couldn't possibly sneak in or knock out the guards because that would create a major Chaos in the village and their cover might get ruined.

Sasori and Sakura transformed themselves into some ordinary people with the Iwa Shinobi headband.

That trick would work to get the acess to iwagakure.

The two headed towards the entrance.

"OI, we haven't seen you guys before."

The guards stopped them from entering.

Sasori spoke up.

"Oh, we are new transfers."

The guards eyed them suspiciously.

"Isn't that right … er Honey?"

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink.

 _What was he doing?!_

Then realization hit her.

"Oh! Yes sweetie!"

She smiled towards him.

He closed his eyes started chuckling.

One of the guards stepped aside to let them in.

They both went inside casually like a couple would and after they were out of sight their transformation jutsu wore off.

"CHA! What was that for?!"

She said and whacked him in the head.

Nobody had the right to treat her like his wife if they weren't married, not even if it had to be her teammate.

"It was just a act! Don't be so enthusiastic about it.

"hmph."

The two succeeded in a search for a place to stay.

They were walking until a guy bumped into Sakura.

He looked no less than 15.

He had long Blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with bangs covering his right eye, his eyes were bluer than the sky. He wore a Iwagakure Shinobi uniform.

He looked a little feminine and his gender was hard to guess.

"Well, I haven't seen a beautiful girl like you here before,Yeah."

He said and smirked while completely ignoring a raging Sasori beside her.

Sakura blushed at the comment.

Nobody admired her looks before except for Sasori who was too shy to mention it.

"Why, thank you."

"I'm saying the truth,Yeah."

He said and gave a flirtatious wink.

She lightly giggled and Sasori looked like he was on fire.

"Are you new Here?un."

The blonde asked.

She nodded.

He seemed nice and less of a threat.

"Care to spend a night at my house? I have some space for a visitor, Yeah."

The enraged Red head had endured more than he could handle.

This. Was. Enough.

He stared with pure jealousy and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her into him.

Then he shot a Cold glare towards the blonde.

"Do you fucking mind to stop flirting with my girl?!" 

Deidara cocked a brow in amusement.

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean't it that way un."

"Yeah, now will you be kind enough to tell us a nearby affordable hotel?"

The red head said with a little sarcasm hinting in his tone.

Deidara knew that Sasori was facing Jealousy so he snickered.

"Of course, there's one over there besides that grocery store."

He said while pointing towards a large building.

"Thanks, Let's go."

Sasori said and pulled Sakura away by her wrists without any warning.

Deidara smirked as he saw them fade into the crowd.

' _What a weird couple, heh. I hope hey two last together longer, they seem kinda cute.'_

Sakura was still processing everything through her head.

Did Sasori just call her 'my girl'?

Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

Soon they entered the big building.

They succeeded towards the one managing the rooms.

"Can we get a room with two beds?"

"Sorry we have a room with one bed only."

"We'll take it then."

"Okay, how much time?"

"Two days."

"Okay here's your price."

The guy gave them the bill.

Sasori payed it and the Hotel's servant guided them to room 22.

"heres your room, have a good time."

The servant bowed and left while closing the door.

The room was huge with a king sized bed.

It contained a nice bathroom with decent accessories.

Sakura was satisfied so dropped her bag and sat on the bed.

"So soft."

She said as she felt the soft, comfortable mattress beneath her body.

She suddenely remembered Sasori's cuts.

"you should sleep and rest it was a long day."

"im fine Sakura."

"You should not push yourself! Come on lie down and relax."

He sighed and took of his vest revealing his sleeveless undershirt.

Then He took off the white strips covering his shoulders and took off his sandals.

He lied down on the bed.

'Sakura was right the mattresses are soft'

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day.

Whether full of despair or hope it would be fate's choice.

A/N: well sorry for uploading in like a long time -_-

School is just so stressful.

'


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the sun was down and Darkness surrounded in the skies with some small lights of the stars twinkling in the blackness.

Sakura's eyes were puffy because she woke up too early and didn't sleep at all.

She changed from her ninja gear into something more comfortable.

She wore a small loose pink half sleeved T Shirt along with some comfy Black knickers.

The room was kind of cold…

Too cold.

Then she noticed that the air conditioner was on.

Plus, this place wasn't hot like in Sunagakure.

The temperature was cool and more comfortable but for a person who was used to Suna's temperature wouldn't feel it that way.

Her eyes darted towards the sleeping Red Head.

His eyes were peacefully shut and he was calmly taking deep breaths.

Sakura noticed that he hadn't brought much stuff.

She assumed that he had hardly brought extra clothes to wear at all…

Well, tomorrow she thought that she would buy a shirt and a Pajama for him.

She smiled contentedly at herself.

She was still glad that Sasori took her with him, she expected him to leave her again due to his personality.

The pinkette was slightly astonished that he bothered to care about her.

" _Thank you, Sasori."_

She made her way to the bed and lied beside him.

She switched off the lamp and pulled the blanket on herself.

Her eyes closed and she lost herself into sleep full of dreams.

Later at almost midnight the pinkette's eyes shot open and she sat directly on the bed, sweat and tears trickling down her face.

Her emerald eyes were filled with worry from the images in her dream which would rather be nightmare in her opinion.

She had a bad dream of Sasori terribly disappearing.

.*...* Sakura's dream*…*.

Sakura and Sasori were somehow in a weird forest-like magical looking place.

Then suddenly Sasori's hazel eyes bore in her emerald eyes.

He held her hands and whispered.

" _Good bye Sakura, I'm glad that you were my teammate and closest partner. But my time to leave has come so I'm afraid I have to leave."_

With that he kissed her forehead gently which surprised the pinkette.

Light soon surrounded the red head and his body started to disappear.

Sasori converted into Small cherry blossom petals slowly from head to toe.

" _Thank you Sakura."_

" _SASORI!"_

Tears flowed from her eyes.

Soon there was nothing left besides the patch of petals on the floor.

She was left all alone over there.

The forest transformed into a veil place full of darkness.

She stood there remembering.

At least she caught a glimpse of his sweet face which was smiling.

…*..*.*.****

Hearing her sobs the red head woke up but didn't bother to move or sit.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

He mumbled from his position.

She sniffed and tried to speak but instead gasped.

After hearing her gasp he sat up immediately.

Seeing her uncomfortable state he assumed that she was having nightmare.

 _But what exactly?_

"Hey, Sakura It's okay."

He softly said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"C'mon, don't tell me that you're scared of just a freaking nightmare?"

That only made her burst into more tears.

Sasori inwardly sighed.

He was terrible at comforting another person and got annoyed easily.

But Sakura here was different.

"It's ok, I'm here with you. I don't like to see your beautiful face like that."

He said and wiped her tear from his thumb.

The he showed her one of his charming smirks which anyone would fall for.

She stopped crying and her lips parted.

Hearing Sasori call her beautiful made her blush.

"That's more like it."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, now let's sleep we'll do a lot of stuff tomorrow."

She nodded and crept into her blanket and nuzzled her head into the pillow.

The next morning Sakura pulled Sasori along and went downstairs to eat.

They ate some dumplings and told a waiter that they would be going out for a while.

After that Sakura insisted they go shopping for Sasori's clothes but the red head argued that it would be a great wastage of money.

"Great! Now you're becoming a greedy, big money bastard!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't like playing Dress up!" 

People pointed at them and thought that they would make an interesting couple. 

"Oh…. Now Saso-poo doesn't agree that he needs some DAMN CLOTHES!"

"TCH, I DON'T" 

"THEN SLEEP NAKED WHILE YOUR CLOTHES ARE BEING WASHED! AND I WON'T LEND YOU MY BATHROBE HAAAHH!"

Sasori blushed at that one and thought that it would be fine to buy some clothes.

Sakura cheered at his defeat and he face palmed.

' _Girls sure are clever and expensive to deal with.'_

But he didn't really mind that fact.

A/N:

AAAAAHHHH -_-

It was so hard to update because of school so forgive me.

PLEASE FOR GODS SAKE REVIEW! T/^/T


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura excitedly ran into the shops full of clothes.

Besides Breaking everything into pieces she loved shopping like any normal girl would.

But being generous, she liked it even more when she had to do it for someone else, like Sasori here.

The shop was full people but the atmosphere was kind of soothing and comfortable for Sakura.

Sasori personally hated crowded places and he seriously wanted to pull his hair and run out. But for the sake of her happiness he would do anything...

Even if it meant staying in a crowded place or to be kept waiting he would do it,

Just to keep her smile…

"Sasori! What about this? It will look perfect on you I'm sure."

Sakura said while showing him a crimson red T shirt which would never fail to suit the red head.

He looked at it blankly.

"Seems fine to me, is it expensive?"

"Not really, it's affordable."

The pinkette also bought a pair of black pants and soon they succeeded to pay the bill.

After paying they walked out of the store.

"So, do you like my choice?"

She said while walking towards the direction of the hotel.

"Hmm, it wasn't bad and it wasn't that great either."

Sakura pouted at his behavior.

So Mr. Grumpy Sassy-poo doesn't gets satisfied that easily ne?

"Hmph…"

She frowned and continued to walk forward.

Unfortunately A blonde was walking in the same direction and they both bumped into each other again.

"I'm so sorry...Deidara?"

Seeing the same idiotic blonde made Sasori turn red as his hair in frustration.

And realizing that he bumped into his precious cherry blossom too…..

Wait a frigging second?! Did he just call her his precious cherry blossom?

He must be going crazy.

Anyways now he had to find ways to get rid of this brat.

"Oh, you're the same beauty from yesterday, Yeah"

"AHEM."

The red head cleared his throat in front of the blonde to prevent him from flirting further and to give a warning as well.

Deidara chuckled.

"Heh, I have no intention to do such things, un."

"DEIDARA YOU LITTLE FUC*ING SHITTY BARBIE! HOW MANY FRIGGIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP FLIRTING! DAMN IT!"

A punch went flying in the air aimed at Deidara's face.

The blonde's cheeks were almost squashed and he moaned in pain.

It was Deidara's teammate Kurotsuchi.

"Ugh… Kuro, it hurts!"

Sasori compared the punch to Sakura's.

If the pinkette had punched him instead he would have been almost dead by now or his face would receive a permanent damage and no one would recognize his face,

The red head shivered at that thought.

"I'm so sorry about him, big bro literally flirts with every girl he sees!"

The black haired raven said sheepishly.

"It's really ok! I don't mind, wait… is he really your brother?"

"Umm, not exactly… we are simply teammates and I think of Dei as my brother heh."

"Aww, that's really sweet!"

Sasori being the manipulating and jealous type wasn't able to control himself anymore.

"I'm sorry we have some really important business to deal with."

The red head said while placing a hand around Sakura's waist making her blush red.

He gave a smirk at her red cheeks.

"Oh, have a good day!" Kurotsuchi said and smiled.

The two walked back into the hotel.

It was time for eating so they sat on the table.

Sakura picked the menu and started to scan for her favorite foods.

Sasori did nothing except for staring at the pinkette.

It was very silent between them and it seemed pretty awkward.

"Sasori, what will you like to eat?"

"I don't really know."

"You always say that! Please decide, at least once."

Due to her pleading he took the menu away from her hands and started to think. 

He had secretly developed an extreme addiction towards sweets about which only Chiyo and the red head himself knew.

Tri colored dumplings….

They seemed pretty sweet.

"Tri colored dumplings seem satisfying."

"Okay, Dumplings then!"

Sakura was pretty glad that Sasori ordered something himself because during the old times in Suna the red head was least bothered for the food and always told Sakura that he would eat anything she would order.

A waitress was roaming looking for orders. Her eyes fell on the two's table so she came hurriedly towards them.

"Greetings, what would you guys like to order?"

"Two plates of Tri colored dumplings please."

"Okay…."

The waitress mumbled and wrote the order down.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Can you add an extra stick in one plate?"

The red head spoke up.

The waitress giggled lightly.

"Sure."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

' _Looks like he sure loves to eat Dumplings eh.'_

' _ **That means he loves sweets right?!'**_

' _I don't know….'_

The pinkette talked with her inner.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Sakura said and smiled.

The waitress left their table.

It again grew very silent for a while.

"You like sweets don't you?"

His cheeks tinted crimson.

That was a secret which he didn't wanted Sakura to know.

"You do right?!"

He didn't knew what to speak.

"Oh my, Your blushing Sasori!"

Sakura started to giggle nonstop which ceased Sasori to blush more.

Sakura had hardly seen the red head blush so it was very funny for her to see a serious, grumpy guy like him blush.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Sakura said with a small chuckle.

"I…. might… like them?"

"Admit it clearly."

"Okay, you caught me. I love sweets."

"That's cute."

"It is? How?"

"A huffy person like you liking sweets is kind of cute."

Before the red head could say anything further their order arrived.

"Here it is! Please Enjoy."

The waitress said while placing the plates on the table.

As he saw the dumplings, Sasori seemed quite delighted.

And he also had an extra stick…..

While smirking he started to eat.

Sakura joined with the eating.

For Sasori it seemed to be one of the best days of his life.

"They sure are delicious."

Sakura said while chewing the sweet treat.

The red head nodded and continued.

After they were done with the eating they both proceeded to their room.

"Sasori, any plans for tomorrow?"

"I have a few in mind."

"Okay."

She crept under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight."

The pinkette said.

"Night."

He replied.

Soon they both were off to sleep.

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, Pain."

"And, make sure you convince Akasuna as much as you can. We need good members and they are hard to find these days."

The leader of the organization so called the ' _Akatsuki_ ' said in a monotonously dangerous voice.

The bluenette nodded and settled off for the mission.

.*.**.*.*

Sasori and Sakura were off to Konoha for some puppet parts the red head thought would be handy for his new puppet he was recently working on.

But for reaching Konoha they had to pass through the Wind country….

That meant that they had to get across the sand village (Sunagakure) which now seemed to be a threat to the both of them for abandoning it.

Sasori had killed the Kazekage which probably meant that the villagers and Shinobi over there would suspect him but the puppet master had left no trace of the Thirds sudden Disappearance.

The red head had also left the village at almost the exact same moment so suspecting him wasn't hard at all since he was very famous among the Sand villagers.

He had also earned the title of "Sasori of the red sand" because whenever there was a war in Sunagakure he would leave the Sand covered in blood turning it red. He killed other Shinobi quicker than anyone would think of while using his so called puppets.

With all of that he was also the best medic in Suna and that was the reason behind him handling with Hikokugutsu (human Puppets) so perfectly.

No wonder why the Akatsuki was after him now.

Sand was now appearing under their feet which mean that they were quite close to Sunagakure.

The closer they went towards the sand, gusts of wind blew towards their faces bringing Sand along with them making it harder to see.

"The _ninja villages dotting the Land of Wind were destroyed in a single night, or so the rumor has it."_

A voice echoed in their ears turning them both alert.

Sasori's eyes turned towards the voice.

It appeared to be a girl floating in the air with large wings made of …. _Paper?_

That seemed quite surprising.

Paper was flying around her as well.

" _It was you behind it, wasn't it Sasori of the red sand?"_

The voice continued making Sasori frustrated a bit.

He wasn't in a mood for meeting new strangers he had to go to Konoha with Sakura.

"And just who are you?!"

The red head said in anger.

"I've come here to invite you into the Akatsuki."

' _Akatsuki_?'

The pinkette thought and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Akatsuki? Never heard of it."

Sasori quickly replied while stating the truth.

"We need your power at our side to help us complete our pursuits, so come and lend us your strength."

The bluenette said firmly.

"No. He won't join."

Sakura immediately spoke up.

Konan glared at Sakura and she tensed.

"Your being awfully presumptuous wouldn't you say?"

Sasori said with a smirk.

Great… now she had to deal with this pink haired brat as well, so convincing the puppeteer would be harder than she least expected.

"Just think of the Akatsuki as a place that will protect you, a _Rogue_ _Ninja_."

Konan continued while landing on the ground gracefully and her paper wings disappeared in the form of paper.

The paper flew towards Sasori and Sakura in a harmless manner but Sasori stared at them suspiciously.

After that he glared towards Konan.

"As long as you complete your work, anything else you care to do is your business"

Sakura was about to say something but the red head spoke up.

''Oh I see that's not a bad offer…"

He smirked.

"Not bad at all, but…."

He swiftly took off the scroll from his back and placed it on the ground with a thud.

He opened it which revealed some Kanji.

Konan looked towards the redhead in confusion and stated calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"Unfortunately for you, you'll find I'm able to protect myself."

After that he bit his thumb which made some blood come out. He placed his thumb on the Kanji which created some smoke.

"And it looks like I'm in luck."

The smoke slowly mixed with air revealing a Human puppet which was his masterpiece.

The third Kazekage.

"But now, it appears that I have great material standing right in front of me."

Sakura gave a confused look.

Of Course! He was going to...

"Rejoice! Because I'm going to add you in my third-level Collection!"

With that he attached his chakra strings and sent the Kazekage flying towards Konan.

Showing a insane glint in his eyes he moved his arm and fingers to send a destined message the puppet.

The Kazekage's swords which were attached to his arms tore Konan apart violently.

But at the same exact moment she substituted into paper.

' _Again… just what is this Jutsu?'_

The red head thought.

The paper flew and together formed back into Konan.

"I guess it can't be helped."

The bluenette glared towards Sasori.

"I will…. Just have to take you by force."

Konan said while showing anger and firmness for the first time.

Sakura could understand what Konan was up to and she totally had a feeling that if it happened according to Konan's way things would turn out to be very bad.

Sasori chuckled while taking up the challenge.

"If that's the case, I'll examine you to the bone."

He said while insanely widening his hazel orbs.

He motioned Sakura to stay back and that he would handle the fight. But what was Sakura supposed to then? Watch?

Sasori threw some Iron Sand towards Konan making it up in the shape of a spear.

"I'll have to take you down in the name of art… my art!"

The spear went shooting towards her and she dodged it quite hardly because of such speed the spear came shooting in.

"I have a mission. I can't be beaten until it has been accomplished."

Konan said firmly and converted her paper into shuriken which went towards him.

Sasori blocked the attack with his iron sand.

She did many attacks on him like shooting paper bombs but he dodged them and blocked them quite easily.

"I have fought a number of puppet masters before, but you're the first to make it this far."

The red head smirked.

"Of course, I'm a genius." He said aloofly.

"Your pretty good. All the more reason you should be in the Akatsuki."

Konan commented and persuaded while shooting paper violently towards him.

He blocked the attack again but he figured out that he was running out of Chakra.

"I didn't expect you to be this much trouble, your no ordinary ninja."

He clenched his teeth and shot Iron sand to her the same way Konan shot paper towards him.

Konan dodged them and paper wings formed on her back making her float upwards once again.

"Disappear!"

Paper went towards Sasori circling around him so speedily that he thought as if he was in an illusion or something.

The paper lifted him up and while paper flew around him they damaged Sasori at certain parts as well.

Then all of the sudden Konan got a lot of paper beside her and converted it into the biggest Spear the red head had ever seen.

"Shikigami Dance!"

His eyes widened as big as saucers.

The deadly spear came shooting towards him.

Sasori thought that it was the end of him.

As surprising at it seems Sasori always has tricks up his sleeve and he wasn't known as a puppet master for nothing but now, he was out of ricks because he had lost contact from his puppet which was almost his _everything_.

He waited for the spear to shoot towards him but something very unfortunate happened….

As he saw what had happened panic overcame Sasori and his pupils shook with fear.

The pinkette took the shot for him.

(Sakura's Point Of View)

What does that purple haired girl wants from Sasori?!

I had never seen her before.

Sasori told me to stay back... I couldn't just stand here and watch him get hurt!

I watched keenly as they both fought.

That woman sure was an experienced fighter with lots of battle awareness…

Then suddenly Sasori got stuck in a trap made of paper.

I ran towards him.

In the meantime she made a huge spear and she was going to strike Sasori with it!

That Bitch!

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

The spear was going to hit Sasori in seconds and he seemed unprepared to block this attack.

Who frggin' knew that paper could turn scary shit!

I could do nothing like punching it because I was running out of time.

So I came in front of him before it could strike Sasori.

I had vowed with myself to always protect my teammates even if it meant giving my life.

The spear stuck me hard on the waist and it formed a terrible wound.

I could feel liquid coming out of my mouth. It was blood.

Before I could sense anything I felt everything turn black.

The only last thing I felt was falling down and two arms carry me.

' _At least I was able to do something useful for once.'_

.**_**….**..^*^..**….**_**.

Konan got confused a bit there and wondered why didn't the spear strike Sasori?

The paper flew away back towards Konan which made the view clear.

Sakura fell downwards and Sasori caught her.

Blood was oozing out from her mouth and her red top and her light pink medic skirt was stained crimson.

The red head gritted his teeth in fury.

"Fuck."

He cursed.

She had nothing to do with what just happened.

Sakura was innocent and he couldn't believe that he wasn't able to save himself and his teammate.

Sakura almost gave her life just to save the red head who was mostly rude to her sometimes.

Sasori checked her pulse. It was beating lightly.

That sent some relief through him.

Now he had to deal with that whole Akatsuki shit.

"Prepare to die Bastard."

Sasori angrily gathered back his puppet and sent it flying towards Konan once again.

This time he was going to try his new trick which he had prepared.

The Kazekage's mouth opened and needles coated with strong poison went shooting everywhere.

Konan wasn't expecting that one.

She tried to dodge every attack but some needles went through her paper.

The poison affected the paper as it turned purplish black and it crumpled.

"I will never join this Akatsuki Shit as long as I'm alive. Got that?!"

After that he threw a cuboid block of iron sand towards her and it grew into a net covering the place with iron sand which was hard to escape.

Konan was thinking of retreating since the situation was turning quite worse.

Zetsu was watching the scene from a distance.

He signaled Konan to leave Sasori and return to their base.

She received it and suddenly retreated.

Sasori smirked when she left.

His smirk soon faded away when he looked at the petite body in his arms.

She seemed so fragile and weak.

He wanted to see that smiling face of her again. Without her smile his life would turn to the color of grey.

His hand glowed green and he tried to heal her wounds.

He was very low on chakra but he didn't seem to care.

He would do anything to see the fire in her emerald eyes and her sweet expressions.

The gash turned a bit better so he stopped.

He took several deep breaths then he sealed his puppet back into the scroll.

He had to take Sakura to get her some treatment because the injury wasn't healed properly due to his lack of Chakra.

He picked her up and started to run towards Konoha's direction.

Soon he was out of the sand and he went into the forest. Sasori jumped from tree to tree in full speed.

He boosted the chakra he had in his legs so he could run faster than ever.

All of the times it was Sakura…

She _always_ saved him from the dangers he carelessly ran into.

She healed him when they left Suna.

She caught him from falling when he injured badly and treated him, they were Chuunin and on a mission back in Sunagakure.

Now she gave her life freely when he was about to get killed.

"Pathetic. Women always do pointless things don't they? Even giving their life…"

He whispered with tears forming in his eyes.

Now he had to save her just like she did to him.

He had to pay the price.

He reached Konoha in one day at night time due to his incredible speed.

"Sakura… don't leave me yet, I need you."

He whispered as he succeeded towards the gates.

He explained the situation to the guards and showed his headband to them.

Since the sand and leaf weren't at bad terms the guards let them enter.

He ran to the nearest hospital he could find.

"Hold _on a little bit longer, please…"_

Tsunadae was working over there.

She noticed Sasori and recognized him immediately because she knew Chiyo and he was famous as Suna's best medic.

"Sasori? What brings you here?"

Tsunadae asked while looking at the girl in his arms.

"Please help, can you heal her, she has a big wound on her waist."

"Sure, bring her here immediately."

Tsunadae guided the red head towards a room.

He gently placed her petite body on the bed and sat down on a chair.

Sasori was exhausted from the long journey.

Tsunadae gritted her teeth after seeing the wound.

"How did she get such a terrible gash?"

"We were attacked down by a girl with weird powers to control paper."

"hmm…"

Tsunadae hummed as she tried to remember something like a distant memory forming up.

"Can you give more descriptions?"

Sasori looked up with a bored look on his face but deep in his eyes the panic for the pinkette remained there.

"She had purplish violet hair, yellowish hazel eyes, a piercing under the lip, wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and she was continuously blabbering about something called _Akatsuki_."

Tsunadae drank in the information and got lost in a deep thought.

' _Girl with purple hair and power to control paper in many ways… seems very familiar.'_

Back when she was in Anbu back with Orochimaru and Jiraya in Amegakure Jiraya was training some students…

One of them which was a girl seemed very familiar to the one Sasori was describing right now.

The ability to control paper and the purple hair…

If it was her than why would she attack Sasori and this girl with him?

She wasn't going to reveal this fact to Sasori before she confirmed the truth.

"Okay, you seem pretty exhausted I will let you spend the night over here, you can actually stay here as long as you wish, okay? I'll send the girl after healing her to your room."

"Thank you I will not leave till Sakura's fully healed up."

The red head said without hesitation.

Tsunadae chuckled.

"But you need some rest."

"I believe you heard what I said."

Sasori said firmly with widening his half lidded eyes.

Tsunadae suppressed a giggle.

She knew the meaning of Sasori's expressions and concerning attitude for Sakura.

He was mainly rude and Tsunadae knew that.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

The blonde asked with a smirk while healing Sakura's gash.

Sasori blushed but it was microscopic.

"No, we're simply teammates who care for each other."

"Hmmm… Okay."

The damaged cells were repairing with Tsunadae's help of healing and now the wound got better and quite small in size.

After a few more minutes the gash wasn't in sight and the skin was good as new like there hadn't been a cut ever before.

Tsunadae checked for other injuries but there weren't any.

"She's good to go."

Tsunadae said while placing her hand on her hip.

"Thank you for your help."

Sasori said kindly and picked Sakura up bridal style like before.

"Shizune!"

The raven came running towards Tsunadae.

"Yes Tsunadae-Sama!"

"Guide them towards the grand rest rooms."

"Yes."

Shizune curiously looked towards Sasori who was looking at the pinkette's peaceful face.

She went outside the room and Sasori followed behind her with Sakura in his arms.

Shizune entered a big room.

"Here it is! If you need any help you can come towards the room you were in right now, anytime."

He nodded.

"Do you need something right now?"

The young teenager asked.

"no."

"Okay then, I shall get going. See you later!"

She closed the door and rushed after Tsunadae."

He sighed and placed the pinkette carefully on the cozy-looking king sized bed.

Then he placed the covers on her and tucked her in _gently_.

Then he leaned next to her face.

Her eyes were peacefully shut and her lips were slightly parted.

 _She had the perfect face_

"You're so naïve Sakura…"

He whispered in a low voice.

He moved forward next to her face.

Then He tenderly pressed his lips against her forehead.

After a few seconds he pulled away and lied beside her.

Today was definitely a long day.

He wondered why he kissed her forehead.

If anyone did that to Sakura again he would make sure to finish them off.

After that he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

A/N:

Well guys…. This one is the longest chapter I've ever typed!

Basically I won' be able to update in 2 weeks because of friggin' assignments -_-

I hope this was enough Sasosaku XDD

But don't worry, I will update in the winter vacations so don't worry! Lol

PLEASE FOR PETE'S SAKE REVIEW! WHOEVER PETE IS! T/^/T


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed calm and quite serene.

The bright sunlight shone upon the red head's face which made him squint his eyes a little to continue at gazing towards the sky.

During the night Sasori had thought of continuing to stay in Konoha.

It was safer here and he didn't have to take any risk of being followed by bounty hunters, criminal organizations or similar threats.

He sighed as he leaned towards the walls of the rooftop.

He had to complete his recent project and he still needed to fasten some puppet parts.

More of all he had thought of training Sakura with handling Hikokugutsu.

It was pretty fine with her being well trained in combat according to Sasori but it would be better if she trained in puppetry as well…

More like Sasori needed training in defending himself.

Sure he couldn't punch like and destroy mountains within seconds like Sakura but he could at least improve.

He decided they both would help while introducing their fighting styles to each other.

That might give some benefit.

The red head went back downstairs to Sakura's room to check If she was awake or not.

He calmly opened the door.

The pinkette was awake but she was still lying in the bed her blanket half sprawled on the floor exposing her legs.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasori asked monotonously but his eyes spoke differently.

"I don't understand… where am I?"

She asked while looking at Sasori.

"We are in Konoha, remember that I had to refill my supply?"

He said excluding the Akatsuki Incident.

"Oh… but why am I bandaged here?"

She asked in curiosity and traced her fingers on her waist where it was bandaged.

"You got knocked out and received a minor injury on your waist."

He said while half lying half pointing out the truth.

"Thank you for bringing me here… I must've been a big burden for you to lift."

She said while looking towards the floor.

"No, it's ok. You were not a burden. You are and always were a useful part to me."

She smiled towards Sasori while the corner of the red head's lips slightly quirked upwards.

He was trying his best to smile and that made Sakura laugh out loud.

"You really need some practice with smiling."

He turned pink and huffed.

The pinkette chuckled at his childish behavior.

"Are you well fit for training?"

Sasori asked out of the blue.

"Erm…. Maybe I think I can handle a few punches."

"Good, get ready then. We'll go for some exercise in the training grounds."

He said and sat on a chair.

"Okay… that was sudden."

She mumbled.

The pinkette got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After that she came outside.

She decided to take a shower later after training.

"I'm all ready."

Sakura said while pulling her gloves up her fists. 

"Wait… how are we even allowed to go to the training grounds?!"

"I already asked Tsunade and she granted me free permission to roam around the place."

Sasori said while slightly smirking.

"Let's go."

They both walked out of the Hokage's mansion.

Sakura's eyes widened in pure astonishment as she gazed to her surroundings; there were fresh green trees everywhere which looked quite beautiful and refreshing to the pinkette's eyes.

Soon they were crossing through the busy streets of Konoha.

There were markets with products of different varieties.

The people seemed kind of welcoming and nice.

Withn the crowds there was a little child laughing with his parents, enjoying every moment they seemed to have.

Sasori's eyes drifted towards the boy.

It made his heart ache remembering old memories which had crumbled, like those lifeless dead leaves falling from the trees.

The memories of his loving parents…

Then his eyes moved to look on Sakura.

Her pink hair flowed with the wind blowing in her face.

Her eyes look pretty peaceful and her lips were curled up in a smile.

He might not have his parents at the moment… but he had Sakura, she was like family to him, _now_.

Was it possible that he was developing feelings to the pinkette?

Shaking his head slightly he moved on forward trying to forget the previous thought.

A few moments later they both reached the training grounds.

Luckily it was empty at the moment.

They both entered through the small gate.

Sakura felt the sweet sensation of long lush green grass rubbing her exposed toes, as she was wearing sandals.

"Sakura."

She derived her attention from the gratifying feeling and focused on the red head.

"First you'll teach me how to battle in combat, and then I'll introduce you to my style."

Sakura nodded and stood in front of Sasori maintaining a good distance.

Both of them boosted up their chakra.

Then all of the sudden Sakura made a swift move as she punched the ground with such sheer force that the ground tore apart.

"Shanaroo!"

Sasori moved aside as quickly as possible.

Rocks and different particles came hitting towards Sasori.

He definitely needed to work hard at defense without puppets.

If the punch hit him he wouldn't be in his current state.

He dodged the obstacles with facing less difficulty.

"Watch out Sasori!"

Sakura screamed as she landed another destructive punch in his direction.

He got the warning and moved out of the place as soon as he could.

The place where he placed his foot unfortunately contained a paper bomb attached by Sakura on purpose.

His eyes widened and the bomb exploded.

Luckily he had performed the substitution technique.

'That was close, I better watch out where I step.'

He said while wiping off the sweat from his brow.

"Tired already?! I haven't even started yet!"

Sakura said and gave a wide toothy smirk.

He panted and glared at Sakura who was mercilessly advancing towards his way.

Sasori had already felt weak in the knees, but he didn't quite think of giving up yet.

He moved as fast as Sakura did and dodged that attack.

Sakura chuckled as she stopped her massive destruction.

"You okay there?"

She asked with concern as she walked towards her teammate.

"I'm okay."

He said while straightening his posture.

"Show me your hand, there's a scratch on it."

He wanted to keep his hands remaining in their current position but he automatically showed it to the pinkette. 

She looked at it professionally.

"There's this scar I made when I threw the kunai containing the paper bomb."

She said calmly and healed his wound.

He took a deep breath and sakura had healed the scar in no time.

"Okay now I'll teach you how to attack."

She said while going back to her position.

" _Come at me_."

Sasori ran with pure determination of achievement.

He increased the chakra in his legs and tried to kick Sakura in the chin to make her fly upwards.

Sakura bobbed her head aside from Sasori's kick but she went upwards.

He jumped at sakura's level and kicked her again.

She blocked the outbreak with her leg.

She noticed that Sasori had more force this time.

While smirking she immediately crept up to the back side of Sasori.

She was about to stoop her elbow hardly on his back when suddenly Sasori flipped out of the way.

He gripped on Sakura's elbows from behind and forced her to the ground.

She gasped as she realized what just happened.

The red head had Sakura pinned to the ground.

He was smirking and her eyes widened.

Sasori was weak in combat wasn't he?

He picked up her tricks so quickly! Of course he wasn't ranked up as an S ranked nin for nothing.

While being focused too much in puppetry he got weak in combat.

He just needed to get awake himself for once without his specialty; his puppets.

She tried to free herself by struggling but the red heads grip was very hard.

"mmph…."

"Feisty performance…"

Sasori whispered in Sakura's ears and she stopped struggling.

Some moments later she felt a weird feeling arouse herself, as if she was forced to keep still from moving.

"I'm the puppet master Sa-ku-ra."

Then it came to her notice that she was stuck in Sasori's chakra strings.

"Damn it."

She cursed under her breath.

"That makes me the winner, right Sakura?"

He asked while going down to the pinkette's level.

"I… guess…"

She stuttered while breaking the eye contact.

"Heh… Let's go I'm almost exhausted _and I don't want you to get_ _hurt."_

Sakura's eyes widened she thought she imagined the last line.

 _Maybe her mind was imagining things on its own._

She shrugged her shoulders and followed the red head outside the training grounds.

She walked beside Sasori and noticed a scar on his face.

She brought her hand near the scratch and it started to glow green.

Sasori felt a slight ticklish and burning sensation on his cheeks.

He immediately looked towards his right and saw Sakura treating his scar.

"It's just a slight scratch."

"Now, is that an understatement?"

"No, I mean it you're just wasting your chakra."

"It's a scar, and I'm not wasting any chakra here."

He sighed and continued to walk on.

"Sasuke! That was very rude."

Sakura stopped and looked at three kids sitting together eating at a _Ramen shop_.

One was blonde with a orange jumpsuit the other one was a stoic raven who was glaring at the hyper blonde coolly. Besides them there was a shy girl sitting with the blonde fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ichiraku ramen, huh?" 

It was pretty famous and Sakura had heard many rumors of it being the best ramen shop out there which sold the most delicately delicious ramen.

"Sasori, Can we stop here for the while? Please?"

"But Saku-" 

"PLEASE!"

She interrupted him and he sighed.

' _If you insist then it won't hurt.'_

He nodded and she gladly sat on a seat beside the dark haired, shy Hyuga girl.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! I'm Ayame."

A kind brunette came and gave Sakura a menu.

"Take your time and choose something."

She said and bowed.

"I would like a bowl of ramen."

"okay, coming right up!"

She said and went.

Sakura gritted her teeth slightly and went outside.

"Sasori! Come inside what are you doing standing out there like that!?"

"Ugh… fine."

He went inside, sat beside Sakura and crossed his arms.

After a few minutes Ayame came out and saw Sakura saying something to Sasori.

She raised a brow and an idea struck her brain.

She grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and placed a bowl in between the two on the table.

"Enjoy the treat love birdies~!" 

She chuckled and placed each pair on both of their hands.

Sasori glared at the bowl then at his hand which contained the chopsticks.

A frown appeared on his lips and his eye twitched.

He looked at Sakura for explanation.

"Umm… I just ordered a bowl but since u suddenly appeared she might seem to have mistaken us for _a thing…_ eheh."

She chuckled nervously.

"Now let's dig in, what else could we do?"

He took a deep breath and sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Okay."

He hoarsely whispered.

Then he grabbed his chopstick and slurped some of the noodles from the bowl.

"Your turn."

She did the same.

 _The noodles sure were delicious!_

 _She should've ordered an extra bowl for Sasori…_

 _But now she had to deal with it hahahah…._

After taking a few more turns both of them started to eat together

While Sakura was slurping the noodles she felt a weird sensation.

She mentally shrugged and kept on slurping the thing until she felt her lips stop and meet something else.

She felt something warm trickle her lips.

She opened her eyes and her pupils stared with pure surprise.

The red head's _lips_ were _connected with hers_.

Sasori's cheeks burned red and his eyes were widened as well.

' _ **I KNEW THIS WAS COMING UP! CHA'**_

' _AAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

Yes people this is the famous scene from 'lady and the tramp' except they are eating ramen and it's Sasori and Sakura

A/N: damn this chapter took forever to update!

I was on writers block… and KPOP was getting the best of me.

I REALLY LOVE THE NEW NARUTO EPISODES OF THE NARUHINA WEDDING

THEY ARE SO FUNNY AND KAWAII.

Ja ne~


End file.
